Such a Happy Life in Hell
by Bliblou
Summary: Harry était ennuyé. Non content d'avoir encore été 'abandonné' par son énième copain - Jack - non Tristan -, ses multiples tentatives de suicide ne cessaient de rester vaines. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Such a Happy Life**

_**.1.**_

Harry était ennuyé. Non. Ennuyé était encore trop peu pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait exactement à cet instant précis. Il était...Agacé, démoralisé, enragé, désagréablement conscient que cette fois, tout n'irait pas comme les autres jours, que tout, cette fois, irait dans le sens inverse de ce qui se passait toujours.

Harry était ennuyé. Aujourd'hui, Tristan n'avait pas accepté son excuse bidon.

Bon...Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait réellement quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat, mais peu importe, Harry était tout de même ennuyé.

Pour le principe.

« Ça ne te fait absolument rien que je me tires? » Tristan, grand roux aux yeux verts gris, fusillait du regard Harry en fourrant pèle mêle chemises et pantalons au fond d'un immense sac.

Et Harry était là, ennuyé, assis en caleçon sur le lit et le regardait juste de derrière ses cheveux bordéliques, l'air ensommeillé et pas très au fait de la raison pour laquelle Jack – Non Tristan – cette fois-ci ne semblait pas vouloir passer l'affront et faisait ses valises.

Peu importe, vraiment.

Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'épaisse couette et monta un bras sur ses yeux, ignorant totalement les mimiques et soupirs agacés de son presque ex-amant.

Pourquoi tout allait toujours ainsi avec lui?

Il trouvait quelqu'un de bien, sortait quelque fois, puis baisait, deux-trois fois, et puis s'endormait à côté du corps tendres et déjà attachés à lui.

Puis se lassait.

Encore et toujours et ça ne changerait jamais.

« En tout cas Harry, vraiment, j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un, parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que tu es un mec bien et que tu mérites d'être heureux. » La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et claqua.

Bien, maintenant de nouveau, il était célibataire.

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres et il se recroquevilla sur ses couvertures.

Et pleura.

- & -

« Harry, tu as une tête à faire peur. Est ce que tu manges suffisamment? »

Maman Hermione avait forcé sa porte ce matin-là. Personne ne le faisait jamais, ou n'osait jamais le faire à part Hermione. Elle était le genre d'ami chiant et adorable en même temps. Mais parfois, même Harry, lui si gentil pourtant, ne pouvait pas la blairer, et au fur et à mesure des années, cela semblait de pire en pire. Grognant, il préféra ne pas répondre et tenta de se noyer dans son bol de chocolat. Peut être finirait-elle par se lasser de n'obtenir aucune réponse et alors, enfin, il pourrait continuer sa petite vie tranquille et oublier un temps qu'il avait des amis.

« Harry. » Mais le soupir agacé semblait lui crier que non, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il réussirait à vivre une journée tranquille.

« Harry, on s'inquiète tu sais. Tu es maigre comme un clou, pâle à faire peur, et tu t'enfiles inconnu sur inconnu. » La jeune fille semblait scandalisée et Harry eut une vague geste ennuyé de la main. « Ce ne sont pas des inconnus. »

« Oh bien et comment s'appelait le dernier. »

« Jack. »

«Tristan. Jack est parti il y a deux mois, le dernier en date c'était Tristan, il a fait ses valises il y a une semaine, est-ce que tu as déjà oublié? »

Oui, il oubliait tout en ce moment. Et si celui qui s'occupait de tout ce bordel voulait bien faire s'arrêter son cœur, tout serait absolument parfait.

« Tires toi Hermione, tu m'emmerdes. » Bien, ça le démangeait depuis un moment mais il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à le sortir avec autant d'aplomb.

Mais merde, il était ennuyé.

La gifle qui s'abattit brusquement sur sa joue le ramena à peine à la réalité. Ses yeux ternes et cernés se relevèrent sur le visage furieux de sa meilleure amie, enfin, ce qu'il en restait, et il haussa un sourcil.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as fait ta petite crise de femme bafouée, pourrais-tu passer cette porte et cesser de m'emmerder? »

Il ne se reprit pas de gifle, cette fois. Hermione se contenta de se lever et prit la porte, sans un regard ni un mot de plus.

Parfait.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Des 'yuhuhu' et 'whonwhon' avec beaucoup de lumière, surtout rouge, qui passait par à coup par les petites fenêtres. Lui ne voyait rien. Sa tête bourdonnait et il avait froid et chaud et avait tellement sommeil.

Il savait qu'on avait mis quelque chose sur son nez, et quand il en avait encore la force il avait tenté de résister mais on l'avait empêché et il avait abandonné. Abandonné était le meilleur moyen pour qu'on lui foute la paix, et il était maintenant dans cette espèce de cocon bruyant et sourd à la fois, avec tant de lumières brouillées et vives.

Et puis, quelques instants plus tard il n'y eut plus que du noir.

Et plus rien.

« C'était juste mais il va s'en tirer. » La voix sonnait pâteuse dans ses oreilles, mais il savait que c'était ses oreilles qui étaient pâteuses. Cela faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand il reprenait conscience.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de le faire interner, c'est la quatrième tentative en deux mois. »

Non, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore interner, si plutôt on voulait bien le laisser mourir, ce serait sympa.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas montrer qu'il était réveillé et attendit que plus personne n'occupe sa chambre en déblatérant des insanités sur sa santé mentale.

Puis il se tira de là.

Cela faisait la une des journaux. Harry Potter avait disparu de Sainte Mangouste où il était soigné pour une tentative de suicide.

Bien, Harry suspectait ses idiotes d'infirmière d'avoir cafté l'info et les haïssait pour ça.

Épuisé, il retira ses lunettes et d'un geste machinal les essuya, laissant quelques traces de buée brillantes mais n'en ayant que faire. Le monde moldu apportait l'avantage de pouvoir se cacher et il y serait en sécurité, protégé de tout ceux qui voulaient le sauver pendant un bon moment.

Et peut être pourrait-il trouver quelques mecs tout prêt à l'enfiler. Il en avait besoin.

Il voulait oublier.

- & -

Le type avec qui il avait couché cette nuit semblait totalement déconnecté. Il avait été tellement chouté la veille qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à son visage et Harry grimaça quand il vit que le type lui ressemblait trop. Et coucher avec des sortes de sosie de lui-même ne lui plaisait pas trop. Lui il aimait les roux, les blonds et les grands bruns. Pas les petits bruns chétifs aux yeux verts, et le gosse avec qui il venait de coucher, parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un gosse, était justement de ce genre là. En fait, c'était exactement cela.

D'un geste un peu brutal il le réveilla, secoua son épaule de son pied et lui balança ses affaires au visage. « Ce serait bien si tu rentrais chez toi maintenant, ta mère va s'inquiéter. »

L'autre qui se réveillait petit à petit haussa un sourcil et ricana. Se redressant sans aucune pudeur, il enfila ses fringues.

« Tu me dois 300 Livre beau brun. »

Parfait. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries. T'as quel âge? » Le parfait inconnu brun tapa dans ses mains et éclata de rire.

« 16 ans, mais si tu vas le répéter, tu pourrais bien aller en taule pour détournement de mineur, alors files moi mon fric et je m'en vais. »

Non, il était hors de question qu'il participe à un trafic d'enfant.

« Non. Tu vas rester ici et je vais t'entretenir. Tu es trop jeune pour vendre ton cul à n'importe qui. » Le gosse ouvrit de grands yeux et perdit un instant son sourire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries, tu rigoles? C'est mon boulot. T'es quoi? Un psychopathe qui enferme les putes dans son appartement. »

Non.

« Non, et j'ignorais que tu étais une pute, mais tu es trop jeune pour faire ça, j'ai pleins de frics, c'est ton jour de chance, tu vas pouvoir en profiter autant que tu veux. Oh et je ferais de toi mon héritier à ma mort. T'as de la chance, c'est prévu pour dans peu de temps. »

La gamin avait l'air halluciné mais finit par hausser les épaules. Cette sorte de sosie qui gesticulait fébrilement en face de lui n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Bien, pourquoi pas, c'était un boulot comme un autre.

- & -

« Je refuse de rester avec toi pour voir ça! » William hurlait depuis près d'une demi-heure déjà, et Harry n'avait jamais réellement pensé que mourir pourrait gêner des gens à ce point-là. Oh bien sûr, il savait que penser ainsi était totalement égoïste et que bien sûr, ses _amis _seraient tristes et pleureraient pour lui. Mais égoïstement, il s'en fichait. Pourtant, voir son mini sosie, qu'il avait recueilli presque trois mois plus tôt, hurler à pleins poumons à quel point ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, une fois de plus, était triste et nul et épuisant, était quelque chose de différent de lorsque c'était Hermione qui le lui faisait remarquer.

Il s'était trop attaché au petit gnome dont la vie n'avait été qu'une succession de désillusion et d'abus, et qui gardait pourtant toujours son petit air fier et son sourire rêveur.

Oui, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait commencé ses conneries, il s'apercevait que peut être, en effet, mourir avec à ses côtés un enfant déjà si brisé n'était pas bien.

« Je suis désolé, Will. » Finit-il par dire enfin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. La gifle qui s'abattit avec force sur sa joue lui fit comprendre que ce n'était, bordel de merde, pas du tout suffisant.

« Je m'en fous. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Pas devant moi. Ca fait 5 fois! 5 fois que je te récupère à moitié mort, vert de trouille que tu claques. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu me laisses ton héritage. Je veux que tu vives, je veux que tu restes avec moi. Tu es ma famille, merde! » Et les larmes glissaient sur les petites joues roses et Harry avait juste aussi envie de s'effondrer.

Le plus jeune s'assit sur le lit blanc d'hôpital et lui prit la main, mordant ses lèvres et ravalant ses larmes.

« Dis-moi pourquoi, s'il te plait. Et ainsi je pourrais t'aider. »

« Tu ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Dis-moi. »

Le survivant releva alors son regard vers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et tomba dans ses yeux verts plus clairs que les siens, et merde, il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas en parler. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux le piquait rien que d'y penser.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir ne serait-ce que commencer sans fondre en larme.

Pourtant une petite pression sur sa main lui fit comprendre que si, il devait le faire.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment de ce monde. » Commença Harry d'une petite voix, cherchant ses mots. Will fronça les sourcils mais ne l'interrompit pas, continuant à le fixer avec attention. « Je viens d'un endroit où tous les gens m'aiment parce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui les a... » Il hésita, soupirant, passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage et reprit sa respiration. « Sauvé. Ou peu importe. Et c'était étouffant de toujours avoir des félicitations et des lettres, des admirateurs qui vont et viennent partout autour de toi, qui essayent d'être ami avec toi, de te toucher, d'être vu avec toi. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, alors je suis parti. J'ai abandonné tout ce qui était ma vie là bas et je suis parti, et je n'ai laissé de mot qu'à mes meilleurs amis, mais même eux je ne peux plus les voir. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Quand il eut fini Harry releva la tête et observa la réaction de son protégé, qui gardait les sourcils froncés et affichait une moue perplexe. « Et c'est pour ça que tu es si triste? Je pensais qu'il y avait au moins une histoire d'amour derrière, non? »

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une.

« Oui, il y en une. » Murmura Harry en réponse, et un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Will. Et Harry ne savait pas si il voulait le frapper pour cette réaction ou bien rire, parce que Will était Will, et qu'il l'avait déjà assez usé comme cela, à vouloir mourir encore et encore.

« J'avais un copain. » C'était un euphémisme, ce n'était pas un copain, c'était autre chose, c'était plus, bien plus qu'un copain. Du moins pour lui. Et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait vraiment en parler. Quand il y repensait, il voulait simplement mourir.

« Allez Harry, ca te fera du bien. » Will posa sa main droite sur la sienne et lui envoya une petite pression, et Harry se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« On a été ensemble pendant la gu...heu...Le truc qui s'est passé et qui m'a rendu célèbre. Et après on est resté ensemble pendant 2 ans, avant que... » Vraiment c'était trop dur. « Avant que quoi, Harry? » La gorge du survivant se bloqua, se serra, et il voulait hurler, geindre, et taper sur les murs et mourir.

« Avant que je n'apprenne qu'il prenait des photos de moi, qu'il en prenait beaucoup, et surtout nu et qu'il les vendait à des prix exorbitants. » Et cet enfoiré avait fait ça alors que lui l'aimait tellement. « Il m'a manipulé. » Croassa t-il, un sanglot étranglant ses mots, rendant sa voix un peu aigue, désespéré. « Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait, il m'a rendu fou de lui, vraiment. Et j'avais besoin de ça parce que ce qui s'était passé avant était vraiment horrible et j'arrivais pas à vivre avec. Et puis après j'ai découvert la vérite. Ils ont...Ils ont sortis un livre, un livre de photo, au marché noir, qui a été revendu à un prix fou avant d'être dupliqué et redistribué au grand public. Et j'étais nu sur presque toutes, ou bien je pleurais, ou je souriais. Il a prit en photo tous les putains de moments de ma vie et les a montré à tout le monde. »

Il y eut un long silence. Un très long silence et Will ne savait pas du tout quoi dire parce que, et bien de vive voix cela ne semblait pas si grave. Le petit ami était un salop qu'il faudrait trainer en justice pour violation du droit au respect de la vie privée mais à part cela, ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait été violé ou battu ou autre chose.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

« J'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres de gens qui disaient m'aimer, et... » La voix de Harry était si basse à que Will dû se pencher pour mieux l'entendre. « ...et puis, un jour... » De nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses jours à présent et finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas si 'moins grave que ça n'en avait l'air' que ça. « J'ai été enlevé. »

Vraiment, Will n'était plus sûr de vouloir savoir quoique ce soit à propos de tout cela. Il voulait juste rendre Harry heureux. Reprenant son souffle, bien plus affecté par la tristesse sur les traits d'Harry qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il s'approcha encore un peu plus et caressa gentiment sa tignasse brune, tentant de lui transmettre toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« La suite, tu t'en doutes. » Il ferma les yeux et encore des larmes s'en échappèrent. « Je ne me souviens pas de quand ou de comment j'ai été retrouvé, mais je suis resté à l'hôpital presque trois mois après ça. D'abord parce que je devais réapprendre à marcher, ensuite, dans le service psychiatrique, parce que je ne voulais pas revenir. Je...J'étais _ailleurs. _» Des sanglots à présent cassaient sa voix et Will voulait pleurer aussi. Il pleurait. « Et Dieu sait si j'aurais juste voulu rester là où j'étais. » Continua Harry dans un faible murmure avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Puis il attrapa la main de Will et la serra très fort, cherchant ses yeux des siens.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger tout ça Will. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, crois-moi. Je suis désolé. »

Bien sûr qu'il était désolé, et ce n'était pas grave après tout. Wil voulait juste qu'Harry soit heureux.

- & -

Une nouvelle fois ils étaient de retour à l'appartement. Et cela faisait toujours quelque chose à Will quand il pensait qu'encore une fois – et vraiment Dieu soit loué – il n'était pas tout seul. Un jour peut être, il aurait à affronter le fait de revenir tout seul à la maison, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu sauver Harry, ou l'aurait même regardé mourir, attendant encore et encore l'ambulance. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter mais se refusait à y penser. C'était dur et presque impossible mais il suffisait qu'il jette un regard vers Harry, qui lui offrait des sourires timides et remplit d'excuses pour se persuader que cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière fois.

« Tu as faim? »

Harry était toujours pareil lorsqu'il rentrait. C'était comme un rituel. Il entrait dans l'appartement, faisait le tour du propriétaire, posait ses quelques bagages dans sa chambre puis revenait jusqu'à Will, posait ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui demander si il avait faim.

Et Will, bien au chaud entre les bras de son presque grand frère respirait son odeur et s'accrochait à lui parce qu'il était e_n vie _et répondait que oui, il avait faim, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait supporter encore d'éponger le sang dans la salle de bain, ou trier les médicaments dans le placard à pharmacie, ou toute autre méthode qui laissait des traces et que Harry avait essayé pour terminer sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais encore pouvoir le faire Harry. » Murmura t-il dans le creux du cou de son meilleur ami. Il avait fait la pute depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, il avait vu nombre de ses collègues mourir, d'overdose, de suicide ou même de maltraitance par certains de leur client – lui ne pratiquait pas la drogue, alors il n'avait pas besoin de se laisser faire pas tous les clients qui passaient, il les choisissait et avait des réguliers qu'il connaissait et ne lui faisait pas de mal – Will était habitué à la mort. Mais pas celle d'un proche, et sûrement pas celle du seul proche qu'il avait et qu'il aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Il sentit Harry se crisper contre lui et se retint de se mordre la langue pour avoir oser dire quelque chose comme cela. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pourrait jamais laisser Harry là, tout seul sans personne pour le ramasser et le sauver, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Le brun se détacha de lui et ne répondit pas, se retournant simplement vers le salon et marchant jusqu'à la petite table basse. Il ramassa le paquet de cigarette qui trainait là et en sortit une et, se retournant vers Will et attirant son regard dans le sien, il l'alluma d'un geste de la main.

Et jamais Will n'avait eu aussi peur et été aussi excité de sa vie.

« Je suis un sorcier Will. » Murmura Harry. Il s'avança de nouveau jusqu'à lui puis le contourna et alla prendre un siège autour de la table de la cuisine. Will hagard, le rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui.

« Il y a un autre monde autour du vôtre, un monde où les gens ont des pouvoirs et vont et viennent. Je t'ai raconté à l'hôpital que j'étais adulé par les gens de cet autre monde. C'est parce que j'ai tué un sorcier maléfique. C'est sûrement totalement tiré par les cheveux pour toi, je sais. Mais c'est la vérité. Et j'ai fuis ce monde et j'étais... » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sur sa cigarette. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Will et fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne faisait qu'écouter, les yeux à peine écarquillés.

« Et j'avais ses souvenirs, ses horribles souvenirs et ses cauchemars et non. » Il souffla et grogna pour faire passer un sanglot, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant et continua. « Non, je ne pouvais pas continuer et rester là. J'ai... » Encore, cela semblait horriblement difficile pour Harry de parler mais Will ne fit pas un geste parce qu'il savait que Harry en avait besoin, et qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter ainsi. « Beaucoup de mes amies sont morts pendant cette guerre. » Sa voix était maintenant un peu plus aigue et il se retenait visiblement de pleurer. « De la famille aussi, ce qu'il m'en restait. Et puis il y a eu ça ensuite. » Et le ça se référait sans doute à ce que son salopard de petit ami lui avait fait et ce que cela avait engendré. « Je ne pouvais plus rester là bas, alors que tout le monde savait. Tout le monde a toujours su tout ce qui me concernait, de toute façon. »

Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette et lâcha un profond soupir. Ensuite, il passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux et continua. Et Will était anxieux de savoir combien de choses Harry allait pouvoir dire encore, et il avait peur de n'en ressortir qu'avec plus rien que l'impression que Harry ne pourrait jamais se remettre. « Avant que je ne te rencontres, il y avait une amie qui venait ici, et qui s'inquiétait. C'était elle qui m'amenait à l'hôpital quand... » Il toussa un peu et le corps de Will fut parcourut d'un frisson. « Quand je dérapais. Et puis quelques temps avant que je ne te rencontre, elle est venu chez moi et elle était si...Enfin, elle était toujours sur moi à me dire que ce n'était pas bien, et j'en avais marre, alors je lui ais dit de cesser de m'emmerder, et elle est partie. »

Alors, Harry avait été abandonné encore? Will ne pouvait pas le faire, lui aussi. Etait-ce pour ça qu'Harry lui disait tout cela? Pour ne pas qu'il dise encore qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer?

« Harry. »

« Attends, laisses-moi finir. Tu peux partir quand tu veux Will. Mais...tu es celui qui m'a le plus aidé dans toute cette vie pourrie que j'ai. Tu es comme mon petit frère et... » Il plissa les yeux et des larmes roulèrent hors d'eux, finalement. « Et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je suis vraiment désolé si ça a l'air aussi pathétique que ce que je pense, mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, vraiment. Je...Je suis prêt à faire un effort, je suis prêt à essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'un jour je ne me réveillerais pas après un cauchemar et que je n'essaierais pas encore de tromper la vie et de mourir. Je... » Il inspira profondément et lança un regard si rapide vers Will qu'il ne put voir son expression.

« Je ne peux pas mourir, Will. Je ne peux pas mourir. Même si je me jetais du haut d'une tour, je ne pourrais pas mourir. Le seul moyen que j'aurais de mourir serait par accident, ou de vieillesse, ou de maladie. Mais je ne pourrais jamais mourir de ma main. Parce qu'une vieille folle a fait une prophétie un jour où elle disait que le seul à pouvoir me tuer était le sorcier maléfique. Il est le seul qui pourrait me tuer. Alors...Will, tu peux partir, parce que je ne peux pas... » Encore des larmes roulèrent. Il semblait à Will que c'était pour Harry terrifiant d'avouer qu'il ne pouvait promettre de ne pas recommencer. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne recommencerais pas. Mais...Je ne peux pas mourir, vraiment pas. Je te le promets.»

C'était fini à présent. Will avait gardé le silence jusque là et il le conserva encore un peu, regardant simplement longuement Harry avec tristesse et compréhension puis il acquiesça et se leva.

Harry respira un grand coup et à son tour hocha la tête, l'air horriblement résigné. « Bien. » Murmura t-il simplement sans plus regarder ce que faisait son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas le voir quitter la pièce et entrer dans sa chambre et il aurait aimé être sourd pour ne pas non plus l'entendre faire ses valises.

« En fait. » Lui parvint cependant une voix douce et un peu enrouée quelques secondes plus tard. « Tu es une sorte de super-héros junkie. Tu ne te drogues pas, mais te suicider est un peu comme recevoir ta dose. »

C'était une bonne remarque, et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'en effet, il devait faire penser à un Junkie. « Sauf qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de cure de désintoxication pour moi. » Murmura t-il en réponse, sans laisser l'espoir de voir Will rester avec lui l'effleurer.

« Je reste, Harry. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas faire un effort. »

Harry hocha alors vivement la tête en se relevant et marcha jusqu'à Will pour le prendre contre lui, et dans ses oreilles lui murmurer une litanie infinie de 'merci'.

- & -

Bien. La promesse avait tenue quelque chose comme 5 semaines, et Will avait été plus que soulagé de voir Harry aller mieux. Du moins semblait-il aller mieux, parce qu'en réalité, au vue de ce qu'il venait de faire et raison pour laquelle Will était en larmes et paniquait totalement, le fait qu'Harry aille mieux avait sans doute été simulé.

Oh Seigneur, Will ne savait pas quoi faire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui expliquait pourquoi Harry n'allait pas bien. Il était juste livide au sol sans rien autour de lui, ni médicaments, ni seringues, ni sang. Rien. Le petit brun ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait appelé une ambulance mais celle-ci tardait à venir et Harry ne reprenait pas conscience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry? » Gémit-il à genoux devant lui, ses mains agrippées à sa chemise, le secouant comme un enfant tendant de réveiller sa mère.

Rien ne vint cependant, et Will ne cessait de sangloter sans pouvoir réfléchir, remuant encore et encore le corps inerte d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que dans un geste plus vif que les autres, il sente un objet long et dur heurter ses genoux.

« Oh mon Dieu Harry, ne me dis pas que tu t'es servi de ça? » Maintenant, Will n'était plus paniqué, il était hors de contrôle, totalement submergé par la panique et il était en plus terrifié à l'idée de faire une crise de nerf.

Il fallait trouver un moyen. Si Harry avait utilisé la magie, alors il devait trouver des gens qui savaient faire de la magie et qui pourrait le soigner et sûrement Harry avait-il quelque chose dans ses affaires qui pourraient lui permettre de contacter ce monde que Harry n'avait plus jamais cité depuis 5 semaines.

Fébrile, il rappela l'ambulance et modulant sa voix de façon aussi calme que possible, il informa les infirmiers que Harry venait de se réveiller et que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'était visiblement simplement endormi et que lui avait paniqué.

Les connaissant, les infirmiers avaient répondus en rigolant doucement que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'ils espéraient que Harry écrive un petit papier à l'avenir pour signaler si oui ou non il dormait ou si il avait encore recommencé à tenter de mourir.

Will apprécia plus que moyennement la blague mais fit un effort pour rire et raccrocha.

Il se mit ensuite à fouiller convulsivement chaque pièce et chacune des affaires d'Harry, revenant toutes les cinq minutes auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas finalement mort. Peut être en réalité aurait-il dû laisser l'ambulance arriver?

« Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où c'est? »

Mais le brun évanoui qu'il avait finalement porté jusqu'au canapé ne bougea évidemment pas et Will, ouvrit les placards et tiroirs du bureau, puis de leurs chambres – même la sienne – et enfin du salon. Et là, tout au fond du tiroir sous le téléphone, il trouva une liste de noms trop étrange pour ne pas être du monde de Harry et se il mit à sangloter, serrant le petit carnet contre lui.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il le tint en face de lui, saisit le téléphone et pianota sur les touches le numéro du dénommé Draco Malfoy.

Mettant vivement le combiné à son oreille, Will vint s'accroupir au pied du canapé et passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« Ronald Weasley, j'écoutes. » Retentit quelques secondes plus tard une voix grave au bout du fil. Pas la bonne cependant, et Will mordit violemment sa lèvre. Ronald Weasley n'était pas un nom suffisamment étrange. « Je voudrais parler à Draco Malfoy s'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'il est là? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix en se gardant bien de laisser échapper ses sanglots.

« Bien sûr, je vous le passe tout de suite, qui dois-je présenter? »

Will hocha la tête, l'impression de devenir fou le prenant de plus en plus à la gorge. « Il ne me connaît pas, s'il vous plaît, c'est important. » Murmura t-il, trahissant finalement son angoisse.

« Ok. Bougez-pas. »

Will encore hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux de sa main libre alors que retentissaient à l'autre bout du téléphone des Draco braillés plus ou moins loin.

« Ron, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important où je te décapites. » Souffla une nouvelle voix de l'autre côté. Will soupira de soulagement en espérant vraiment que cette fois-ci ce serait bon. Harry était de plus en plus pâle, et même si il n'était pas mort et qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, Will ne pouvait être sûr.

«Quelle personne importante pourrait utiliser un téléphone pour te joindre, Draco? » Entendit-il avant qu'un silence de quelque seconde ne prenne place. Puis enfin, « Draco Malfoy à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider? »

« Bonjour. » Sa voix était tremblante mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant. « Je m'appelle Will et je voudrais savoir si vous êtes d'un monde un peu étrange. » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix suppliante. Il y eut un silence et il se retint de sangloter vraiment. « Oui. » Répondit enfin Draco Malfoy et à cet instant il se mit à pleurer. « Et est-ce que peut être vous connaîtriez Harry Potter? »

« Oui. » Répondit beaucoup plus vite la voix cette fois-ci. « Parce que Harry a encore essayé de se tuer mais pas comme d'habitude, et je crois qu'il a utilisé la magie maintenant et je ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider? »

Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit craindre qu'il ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne et la terreur s'empara de lui alors même que de nouveaux sanglots qu'il ne put retenir s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

« Je vous en supplie, il ne va pas bien du tout, s'il vous plaît. »

« Attendez, Ssht, calmez-vous d'accord. Je dois savoir où vous vous trouvez, est-ce qu'il y a une cheminée dans l'appartement? »

« Oui. » Croassa Will en plaçant une main au dessus de la bouche de Harry pour être sûr qu'il respirait encore.

« Donnez-moi votre adresse, on arrive tout de suite, d'accord. »

« D'accord. C'est au 23 Flowers Street, appartement B12. »

« Merci, on arrive d'accord. Ca va aller. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, la ligne fut coupée et il se remit à pleurer.

« C'est bon Harry, quelqu'un arrive, s'il te plaît, ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, tu m'as promis. » Il suppliait encore et encore son frère de rester avec lui, la tête poser sur son torse pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore et caressant son visage comme si en mourant Harry risquait de disparaître.

Il pleurait tellement qu'il n'entendit rien quand la cheminée crépita et révéla deux hommes angoissés, l'un auburn, et l'autre d'un blond irréel.

Ils se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement jusqu'au canapé et tandis que le grand roux agrippait gentiment les épaules du petit brun sanglotant et l'attirait contre lui, le blond s'activait déjà sur le corps d'Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Draco va s'occuper de Harry et il ira mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

* * *

_TBC... :) _

_Alors...Bonsoir? Est-ce que ce petit brun d'histoire vaut le coup d'être continuer? _

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Such a Happy Life in Hell

**_.2._**

Harry s'était jeté un avada Kedavra. Will n'avait pas bien compris ce que cela voulait dire jusqu'à ce que le grand roux, Ronald, le lui explique. Il voulait maintenant juste faire ses valises et partir parce qu'il n'avait plus la force et qu'il en voulait plus à Harry qu'il n'était inquiet. Il souhaitait vraiment lui crier dessus et lui foutre des gifles et le tuer, vraiment. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait qu'à mourir, qu'il s'en foutait, et qu'il n'avait qu'à continuer à jouer au con tout seul parce que lui n'était plus capable d'endosser cette responsabilité.

Et il faisait des cauchemars et restait à l'écart de ce nouveau monde, de ces nouveaux gens qui l'avaient emmené avec lui pour soigner Harry.

Ils étaient à Poudlard. Une école où on enseignait aux petits sorciers comment faire de la magie. Will n'avait rien à faire là, il n'avait pas envie d'être là, et ce n'était en aucun cas parce que Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé qu'il s'empêchait de partir. Il ne savait juste pas comment faire.

Merde, bien sûr que si c'était à cause d'Harry. Tout était toujours à cause d'Harry. Quand il vendait son cul, au moins, rien n'était aussi compliqué et douloureux. Il ne voulait pas partir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela lui importait peu qu'il ait recommencé, qu'il ait brisé sa promesse. Il voulait lui dire en face. Il voulait lui déballer encore tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il voulait qu'Harry se sente mal.

« Est-ce que ça va aller? » Retentit une voix un peu froide derrière lui. Will se retourna immédiatement et tomba dans les yeux gris du_ médicomage. _L'homme lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur les marches de la grande entrée du château. « Ca va aller, tu sais. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, mais il va s'en sortir. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures.»

Will détourna son regard et le porta sur le grand lac en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'en savait ce type, si tout allait bien?

« Ah vraiment? Tout va aller bien? Ca fait moins de 4 mois que j'habite avec Harry, moins de 4 mois. Et vous savez combien de fois j'ai du attendre comme là, de savoir si ça allait bien, quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait? 5 fois. Et cette fois-ci est la sixième. Alors ne venez pas me dire avec votre petit air rassuré que tout va bien aller parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Draco acquiesça et redressa les épaules. « Je suis désolé que tu ais à vivre ça. Nous en avons discuté avec des amis, Ron et son épouse, la grande brune que tu as vu toute à l'heure et quelques autres, et nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de garder Harry ici, à présent. »

« Quoi? » S'exclama le petit brun en se levant d'un bond, faisant quelque pas en arrière en regardant Draco. « Vous n'avez jamais porté la moindre attention à Harry depuis que je le connais, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne voudra jamais. »

Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir dans tout ça? Harry en plus ne voudrait jamais rester ici, trop de mauvais souvenirs, peut être même ne le pardonnerait-il jamais d'avoir contacté le monde magique.

« William attends. » « Non! Non. Je veux repartir. Je veux repartir d'ici avec Harry. Si vous dites qu'il va se réveiller dans pas longtemps, je veux que vous nous rameniez à la maison, et laissez-nous tranquille. »

« Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais ce ne sera pas possible. » Lui parvint une voix sur sa droite. Sursautant, le jeune homme se détourna et se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux couleurs corbeaux attachés derrière la nuque, à l'air froid et aux yeux noirs. « Pardon? » Marmonna Will. Et il se disait de plus en plus qu'il avait fait une erreur en téléphonant à ces gens.

« Nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir avec Harry. Nous voulons l'aider, et la seule manière est qu'il reste ici. Et nous ne l'avons pas abandonné, comme vous dites, c'est lui qui s'est enfuit. A la suite d'une de ses tentatives, il a disparu de notre monde. Mais nous pouvons l'aider jeune homme, vous devez nous faire confiance. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Will semblait chercher le mensonge sous les mots de l'homme puis celui-ci ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« De plus. » Ajouta t-il d'une voix qui semblait bien plus douce que ce dont il semblait capable. « Il n'est pas raisonnable que vous supportiez cela encore longtemps. Merlin, quel âge avez-vous? »

Will s'était souvent entendu poser cette question, du temps où il vendait encore son corps pour payer son loyer et sa nourriture, et il jaugeait à l'allure de ses clients si cela était problématique qu'il soit si jeune – certains aimaient s'envoyer en l'air avec des gosses, alors il pouvait même aller jusqu'à baisser son âge, pour être payé plus cher – mais là, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était repartir avec Harry et quitter ce monde trop étrange. Il s'en foutait finalement que Harry passe son temps à attenter à sa vie, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, et l'inverse était sans doute certaine.

« Je suis suffisamment grand pour prendre des responsabilités. Et tout cela ne vous concerne pas, il me semble. Harry n'a pas jugé bon d'accepter votre aide et j'ai été assez intelligent pour vous en demander lorsqu'il a été clair que votre monde était le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Maintenant qu'il est guérit, il n'a plus besoin de vous, et il ne voudra sûrement pas avoir besoin de vous, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous rentrer à la maison. »

L'homme à l'air sévère l'avait visiblement écouté avec une grande attention, cependant, il parut évident à Will, dés qu'il eut fini de parler, que rien ne ferait changer d'avis l'adulte, et qu'il était bien décidé à 'sauver' Harry, en le gardant dans cet endroit.

« Quel âge avez-vous? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau, d'une voix plus sèche. Bien, Will n'avait finalement sûrement pas le choix. « 16 ans. »

« Vous êtes un moldu, donc? » « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous ne pratiquez pas la magie. » Reprit l'autre d'un ton froid mais remarquablement patient. Will déglutit et acquiesça. « Est-ce que cela pose un problème ? » Demanda t-il.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui et se mit à sa hauteur, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Il n'y a aucun problème à cela, jeune homme. Je suis juste impressionné par le sang froid dont vous avez fait montre en contactant le monde magique. Je suis impressionné de voir tout ce que vous êtes visiblement prêt à faire pour Harry. »

Pendant un moment, le jeune garçon et l'adulte ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Will assimilant les compliments en lui, dans son pauvre petit être épuisé et encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Et malgré le fait que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux, il prit la parole. « Est-ce que maintenant que vous m'avez fait tant d'éloges, vous allez me foutre dehors ? »

L'homme rit et Will finalement se dit que peut être, à la fin, ces personnes étranges allaient lui permettre de rester avec Harry. « Je ne vais pas vous mettre à la porte, jeune homme. Personne ici ne le fera, et si telle est votre volonté, vous pourrez rester ici auprès d'Harry. Il n'y a aucun problème pour cela. En revanche, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à emmener Harry avec vous, parce que maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il aille vraiment mieux. Vous avez sans aucun doute fait de nombreux progrès avec lui, mais nous sommes bien plus à même ici de parer à toutes tentatives fâcheuses et…nous savons également pourquoi Harry est comme il est. »

Will acquiesça. Bien, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. « Mon nom est Severus Snape, je suis professeur dans cette école. Et j'ai été pendant de longues années celui qui s'occupait de garder Harry en vie, comme vous depuis quelques mois. » Le jeune homme hocha encore la tête, ses yeux partant chercher quelques parts dans les orbes noires de son vis-à-vis une quelconque lueur de malveillance ou quelque chose d'autre, il ne savait pas, puis finalement il tendit la main et se présenta à son tour. « Je m'appelle William. » Murmura t-il.

« Et bien William, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Si nous allions rendre visite à Harry ? »

-&-

Finalement Harry n'avait pas repris conscience de la journée et Will n'avait fait qu'observer ces personnes aux pouvoirs magiques évoluer autour d'eux, tenant toujours l'une des mains de son grand frère dans les siennes, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

Il apparut que le rouquin qui l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il paniquait près d'Harry était l'un des meilleurs amis du brun endormi, et que son épouse l'était également. La femme avait tenté de lui parler un peu, ou de le faire parler, et soudainement Will s'était aperçu que c'était d'elle dont avait parlé Harry quand il lui avait avoué avoir envoyé chier ses amis à la fin. Pourtant elle semblait gentille et douce.

_Les clients qui sont les plus gentils sont les plus chiants. Ils essaieront toujours de te faire parler, de t'aider à trouver un moyen de sortir du cauchemar. Ne t'attarde pas avec eux. _C'est ce que lui avait dit Devon, un 'collègue' lorsqu'il lui avait raconté qu'un homme avait voulu l'emmener avec lui, gentiment, tendrement, pour qu'il soit placé ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour qu'il ait une vie normale. Depuis Will avait toujours considéré attentivement ses clients – parce qu'il pouvait le faire, parce qu'il en avait beaucoup – pour jauger si oui ou non, celui-là voudrait l'emmener encore avec lui et lui faire retrouver une vie saine.

Bien, Will comprenait finalement pourquoi Harry avait envoyé bouler cette femme-là. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Lui répondit quelque peu sèchement le petit brun alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire parler de ses parents, de la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé avec Harry. Elle voulait qu'il lui raconte sa vie. Foutaise, qu'elle aille se faire voir. Finalement, 'Hermione' avait fini par quitter la pièce, l'air déçu et inquiète Et Will n'avait pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents. – N'était-ce pas elle qui avait abandonné Harry à la fin ? Qui avait été la raison de sa fuite ? -

Plus tard, Will avait réalisé avec surprise et intérêt – il fallait bien s'occuper, se détourner de l'inquiétude que lui inspirait le visage toujours aussi pâle et immobile de Harry – que le m_édicomage _Draco, et l'homme qui lui avait parlé le matin-même, Severus Snape étaient ensemble. Ou du moins, c'est ce que leur proximité lors de leurs visites, leurs mots bassement murmurés, leurs regards éloquents échangés lui avaient inspirés.

Et Will savait qu'il pouvait se fier à son intuition.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester avec Harry cette nuit où préfèrerais-tu dormir dans une chambre ? » Demanda en fin de soirée Draco, assis en face de lui et raturant quelques feuilles de papiers vieux et bruni par le temps – des parchemins ? – à l'aide d'une plume. Will n'avait pas pensé un instant au fait qu'il pourrait être éloigné de Harry pendant la nuit. C'était de toute façon hors de question. Il était déjà si certain qu'Harry allait lui dire de partir, l'accuser de l'avoir trahi ; il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait endurer une nuit passé loin de lui. Il fallait qu'il soit là si jamais Harry se réveillait.

Il secoua la tête et murmura que 'non', il préférait rester ici au cas où Harry ouvrirait les yeux. L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva, puis il sortit un objet long de l'intérieur de sa longue tunique et l'agita en chuchotant. Et Will sentit avec un rien de crainte et une grande stupeur sa chaise inconfortable se transformer en un large fauteuil.

« Je te laisse là alors. Si jamais il se réveille, donnes-lui ça. C'est une potion qui l'aidera à se reprendre des forces. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. « D'accord, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit William. » Et d'une démarche élégante, Draco quitta la pièce.

« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, Harry, ce serait bien si tu te réveillais. » Chuchota t-il en se penchant vers Harry tout près de son oreille. Il plia les bras sur le matelas et y posa sa tête. Et sans ciller, il contempla de longues heures le visage de son frère.

-&-

Harry savait, au plus profond de lui, que se réveiller n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait encore une fois manqué sa tentative, mais parce qu'il sentait autour de lui une magie bien trop familière crépiter dans l'air. A n'en pas douter, et cela lui retourna l'estomac et lui fit monter des larmes de fatigue, de tristesse, de détresse et d'horreur dans la gorge et les yeux, il se trouvait en cet instant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'odeur d'antiseptiques et l'électricité d'une magie de médicomage palpable dans l'air.

Putain, que foutait-il encore là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Une boule plus grosse encore envahit sa gorge et il gémit. Il était terrifié. Autant son appartement, ou même un hôpital étaient ok, autant l'infirmerie…Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Et William Seigneur, où était-il William ? Qu'avait-il fait ? William était-il parti, ceux qui l'avaient amené là avaient-ils trouvé William et l'avait-il juste fait partir, lui avaient-ils jeté un sort d'oubliette parce que son petit brun savait la vérité et l'avaient-ils fait partir ?

Non. Non non non non non non. La panique saisit Harry dans la poitrine et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Dieu, qu'avait-on fait de William ?

Désespéré, il ouvrit les yeux, la pénombre lui apprenant qu'il faisait nuit et tourna son regard partout autour de lui, cherchant avec urgence son petit compagnon de route.

« William ! » Cria t-il alors qu'il ne voyait rien, qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir, à regarder, tant la panique le prenait. Il sentit avec terreur quelque chose bouger tout près de lui et tourna son visage vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Et il tomba sur le visage fatigué et un peu endormi de son frère. « Oh putain William, tu es là. »

Le petit brun sembla sortir immédiatement des limbes du sommeil et ouvrit de grands yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. Il sauta ensuite sur le lit et vint se coller contre Harry, l'encerclant de ses bras minces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Et puis il se mit à sangloter.

« Salop, je te déteste. Je te déteste. Tu m'avais promis. » Encore et encore, il répétait ces mots en une litanie de désespoir et Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu'il était désolé.

« J'ai dû les appeler, parce que tu avais ta baguette à côté de toi et j'ai pensé que tu avais fait un truc magique alors j'ai cherché partout et je les ai appelé, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi, ne me renvois pas là-bas, ne me déteste pas. » Continua William en se serrant encore un peu plus. Et il ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais le lâcher.

Ce fut trop pour Harry. Il s'enfonça brusquement un peu plus dans son lit, s'éloignant légèrement de Will puis revenant contre lui, son visage face au sien, et le força à rencontrer son regard brillant. « Pardonnes-_moi _Will. » Murmura t-il d'un ton étranglé, et il ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Il s'en voulait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé, il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il avait fait bien plus mal à Will que jamais auparavant.

« Pardonnes-moi petit Prince, je suis tellement désolé. C'est toi qui devrais partir, tu en aurais tellement le droit. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais là, j'allais bien et puis, tout d'un coup je me suis aperçu que tu étais parti, et je savais que tu étais juste allé faire des courses mais… » Des larmes dévalèrent finalement ses joues et il n'y pu rien. Il se détestait tellement. « Tu n'étais plus là et j'ai eu peur. Pardon. »

Il pleura encore plus. « Pardon. Pardon. »

Mais Will ne semblait pas lui en vouloir réellement, il semblait simplement sincèrement soulagé, et terriblement malheureux et il le serra contre lui, son front collé au sien, leurs larmes dévalant leurs joues pâles. Comme s'ils étaient collés contre un miroir.

« Shh. D'accord. » Articula Will d'une voix rendu nasillarde par les larmes. « Mais _je t'en pries,_ ne recommence plus. Les gens d'ici m'ont dit qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas repartir. » Harry se tendit instantanément et un sanglot franchit les lèvres de Will. Il le savait que jamais Harry ne pourrait accepter cela. « Mais ils ont dit que je pouvais rester avec toi, que ce serait mieux ainsi. Que tout irait bien comme ça. »

Harry resta silencieux un instant, les yeux de William dans les siens, remplis d'une volonté pure et d'une innocence pleine d'espoir et finalement Harry, le cœur serré, se dit qu'il avait trouvé sa petite étoile, sa raison de vivre. Oui. Merlin, oui, il le ferait pour Will. Le brun resserra vivement ses mains autour du petit corps contre lui et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« D'accord. Vraiment. Cette fois c'est vrai. Pour toi William, pour toi je vais le faire. Plus jamais. »

Et c'était une promesse, et Will savait que cela allait être long, que probablement il rechuterait, que probablement peut être, Harry n'aurait pas assez de force, mais il s'en foutait de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry, plus maintenant.

« C'est bien. » Murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée, sûr. « Alors on va rester ici tous les deux et tu vas te laisser aider et tout ira bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, une angoisse bien visible dans ses yeux, et Will ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter. « Tout ira bien Harry. Je resterais avec toi quoiqu'il arrive, alors maintenant, sois fort. Tout ira bien. »

La peur finalement sembla refluer, et Harry se détendit, sourit, quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et il acquiesça encore, mais avec bien plus de détermination qu'avant.

« Tout ira bien. » Et même si sa voix était encore un peu étranglée, et qu'il tremblait, il était contre Will, et Will restait avec lui, alors, avec sa petite veilleuse dans la nuit de cauchemar qu'était sa vie, tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

_Marrant comme mes fins ressemblent à Happy Days. Bref, ce n'est pas fini. Mais la suite en fait, ce sont des OS qui n'arriveront pas maintenant. La suite, c'est du Harry/Bill - amené normalement comme dans une fic - et du Rémus/Will. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire tout ça, mais pour l'instant dans ma tête, ce sont plus des OS que une suite réelle. Mais je peux toujours changer d'avis._

_Désolé pour les réponses aux reviews, je voulais les faire mais j'ai cours à 13h30 et il est déjà 12h55 alors....Pardonnez-moi._

_Après réfléxion, la suite sera une suite, je vais faire mon possible. Il faut que je commence à l'écrire et après ce sera bon. Mais normalement cette fic s'arrête là. _

_Arf, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Biz à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews._

_Blibl_


End file.
